Bionicle Halloween The Gate of Darkness
by FireTigerFoxLover
Summary: A young teen gets kidnapped, and is made to be a key/guardian of a gate that leads to a dark version of the world she's in. Now she must do everything she can to save the five new brides, and a groom from falling from the same fate as the first six where. Rated T for now also there may be a Takanuva/OC pairing in the future


This is a halloween story I did on DA, and this particular one is a remake of it. I wanted to see how this one would turn out if I post it here on FF. I'm going to start this as rated T for now since it might have some swears

**_Introduction_**

Every day of my sixteen life was a drag for me. From school, to a lousy part time job, and to over worked parents who have no clue of my existence. It was almost like no one would care for a geeky girl who by the way doesn't even wear glasses, who likes to wear dark cloths, and who mainly gets beat up almost every freaken day. Yah my life sucks I know so no need to point it out, but on the bright side of things is I have my older sister who's name is Amy.

Now Amy was the popular girl in the school, and if anyone picks on her little sister you better watch out. She was always there for me when I was wither feeling down, to being upset, and feeling so lonely. She was a one of a kind sister who always has my back, who would always be there to comfort me, and who has the the time to see how I was doing. Yup, you can't find that many siblings who can care for one in other without arguing over something stupid. My sister means the whole world to me! If anything ever happens to her my heart would be torn apart… and that was when it all happen.

It was halloween day, and all the seniors were getting ready for the seniors parade. I was helping my sister with her wedding costume that she made. It was almost like our grandmother's wedding gowned, but with more of my sister taste. As I zipped up the zipper in the back of the dress I felt a sudden cold breezes out of no where. Which was odd cause we were inside of the high school, and the fact that we were in the abandon part where the windows were boarded up. Then out of the blue I heard something right behind me, and when I turned around I saw a strange gray robotic being with red eyes, and a wired scope on the left side of it's eye. It was staring at us, or rather at my sister with a smirk on it's face, and I didn't even know that robots could smirk. But the more I look at it the more I notice some organic parts on it.

Before I knew it my sister grabbed me by the arm, and pull me behind her like the over protective type she was. My sister and what ever the heck that thing was were locked a stare down. Then I notice that my sister and I were slowly backing away even though there was no other way out, and it appears that thing knew as well. That strange robotic organic freak never took his eyes off of my sister, until it's right eye darted right into mine, and before I knew it I was floating inches off from the ground. 'How is this possible?' I had thought to myself, and unfortunately I was about to find.

"Such a pretty face you have" it or rather he said, "but such a shame you hide it with you hair covering your face!"

The next thing I knew I zipped past my sister and right in front of him all before my sister had time to react, "Nella!"

"But what I truly hate is a witness spoiling everything" he said as he grabbed the back of my neck, "only one thing to do to a witness, and that is to get rid of them."

My eyes widen as he lifted his free hand towards his back, and took out a strange looking thing with spikes on it. Just as he was about to strike, when out of the blue my sister bolted to his arm with the strange weapon hoping to give me a chance to break free from his gripe. But it had back fired on us when he let me go only to lift me off the ground, and grabbing my sister by the arms. "Did you really think you can stop me my dear" he said mockingly.

"If it means protecting my sister then yes" my sister said in anger.

"Is that so" he said with a smirk on his face, "then lets make a deal shall we."

"What kind of a deal?"

"You can be my bride to live forever in my dark home, and I promise that I will not harm your sister in any way."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and I don't think I wanted to believe what I had heard. 'Forever in a dark world' I thought as I was trying to push the fact that this being was going to be my brother in law. I looked at my sister who seemed to have a look of defeat in her eyes. I know then that I couldn't let my sister go through this, and I didm;t care if my life was on the line I could afford to see my sister like that. "Amy…" I said but was cut off by her stare.

"Nella…" she began, "I am so sorry..."

"Amy… you can't-"

My sister stared right back into his eyes and said, "alright I will go with you."

"Wise choice my dear" he chuckled, and before I know it my sister fell into his arms motionless.

"What did you do to her!"

"I merely put her to sleep nothing more" he said as he put away his weapon and picked up my sister in a bride like way, "now if your done watching us Whenua… mind grabbing the girl so we can return to our future queen."

"My pleasure Nuju" said a deep harsh voice.

Before I could even ask what was going on one arm was wrapped around my stomach, and a hand on my neck. "Careful Whenua" Nuju warned, "we mustn't hurt the finale ingredient to our new home."

"Oh don't worry" Whenua said, "I wasn't planning on it, but you know I bet she's wondering what we're going to do to her."

"W-what" I said out loud with out meaning to.

"It's quite simple really" Nuju said, "our queen was missing a certain ingredient, and you are just what we need. But I must say your appearance isn't suitable for what she has in mind."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously.

"It means we're going to change your cloths to fit the part" Whenua replayed, "now enough talk, or else we're going to be late."

"Your right" Nuju chuckled, "but first it's time to say nighty night to the poor girl… for this will be the last time she'll ever see this world of hers."

I started to get really scared now, and trying all that I could to get out of his grasp which seemed to amused them quite a bit. I then heard something no more like someone in my head, and it appears to be singing. 'Do not wail and do not weep, its time for you to go to sleep' I could feel my mind going into the trance of the song, and slowly my eye lids began to feel heavy. Before I was fully asleep I had heard the last words of the voice in my head singing, 'little Nella you were not cleaver, now you'll stay with us forever.'

OMG I'm so sorry about that last part XD I was listing to Hpyno's Lullaby, and just thought to add that for the heck of it. Now what did y'all think of the story? was it okay? was it creepy? was it just plain sad? Can y'all relate to poor Nella in her crappy life that's going to even more messed up! And who is this future queen they were talking about? Find out next time on Bionicle Halloween The Gate of Darkness!


End file.
